


Don't tell them they're dating

by DovaBunny



Series: Fenders Ficlets [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: 4 times they didn't know they cared and the fifth time they also didn't know, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anders is still a mage, Bickering, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fenders, Kinda, M/M, for an ask on Tumblr, mage rights fuck yeah, mentions of past abuse in circle, modern with magic, no beta we die like men, petty pretty boys, they argue like cats and dogs but care, you'll see ;) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovaBunny/pseuds/DovaBunny
Summary: Fenris and Anders were tough to be around. They bickered, teased, picked on one another that you'd swear their shared apartment would be a murder scene any day now.Only there's something under the broody insults and growled arguing. Not that they know, of course.For an Anon ask on Tumblr.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris
Series: Fenders Ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/791358
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	1. Part One - the Wedding

Anders catching the garter was no surprise. The man did stand a head taller than any other guy there, and he had been hitting the Piña coladas harder than usual. It also didn’t help that his not-so-recent-ex, Marian, was there smooching up Isabela. Then again, he couldn’t really blame her for wanting Isabela. Bela was the type of Rivani goddess to make people question their sexuality and celibacy (just ask Sebastian).

Fenris catching the bouquet, however, now there was something no one saw coming. Then again… ‘catch’ wasn’t exactly the term for how he came to be in possession of it.

The broody elf had been skulking about with a bottle of wine and a glass – clearly giving off the message that there is drinking going on and you’re not invited – when Aveline had chucked the darn thing like a catapult over her shoulder. A meteor of oranges, yellows, and greens plummeted over the hopeful crowd of single ladies’ perfectly manicured hands as they tried to grasp for it and struck the unsuspecting elf in the head in an explosion of wine, marigolds, and Tevinter curses.

The whole wedding party – DJ Dabs-a-Lot included (he probably had a real name but this is more descriptive) – went dead silent as Fenris slowly picked up the bouquet and glared up from under his fringe.

Only for Anders to bust out laughing.

Because of course he would.

“Well now, when I caught the garter and looked forward to a dance from the lucky lady – lucky to catch the bouquet and a dance with me – the last face I imagined the eligible bachelorette to have was broody wine-drenched elf!”

You could basically see the wine drenching Fenris turning into steam that looked like an ominous red mist around fuming emerald eyes and hair which had previously been white but now had a funky pink-ombre at the tips.

The elf cursed and turned to walk away…

“Oh, come on Fenris!” Anders said with a teasing smug smirk as he used the delicate lace garter as a hair tie to pull his long copper-gold hair back. “Ashamed to dance with a dude?” He cocked his hip and winked at the elf with his best smile – the smile that got him into bed with his professor in med school, a job at a brothel when he needed a place to hide and money, and won over the champion of Kirkwall (for a while at least). “Ashamed to look silly?”

…the elf froze as if stuck in a paralysis glyph.

“Ashamed?” he sneered as he slowly turned back to Anders, ignoring their friends around him with their popcorn-eating eager attention (or is that Carver eating an actual pickle?). “Me? I’ll show you ashamed…” He handed the bouquet and his alcoholic companion over to the nearest person without taking his eyes off Anders.

Fenris muttered under his breath about ‘we’ll see who is red-faced’ as he stomped over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. The DJ – named _‘DJ Darktown Dab’_ (apparently a co-worker Donnic owed a favour) – raised his eyebrows and nodded. Fenris turned back to Anders standing in the middle of the clearing on the dancefloor with a smug smile like he thought he was the prettiest damn girl at the ball.

Fenris narrowed his eyes before giving a little sinister smile of his own just before the first notes: “did you know I have three national ballroom dancing titles? Did I forget to mention that before? Silly me…”

He could practically smell Bela’s fingers catch fire with how fast they whipped out her phone (not sure from where in that skin-tight dress) to google it.

Anders was about to say something when the music started.

_“Now I – Had – the Time of My Life ~”_

Anders’ eyebrows shot into his makerdamned perfect hair and his jaw fell open with a disbelieving laugh of ‘you can’t be serious’/

Oh, but Fenris was very serious. Falling back onto hours upon hours of ruthless training and perfectionist precision Fenris kept his back straight, his head titled down ‘just so’ and his eyes trained on his prey. His body looked like it was being moved by some spell, some power by a desire demon, as it moved and melted in a way no one had seen the lurking broody muscled elf before.

 _“~ and I never felt this way before ~”_ the male vocal ended and with one fluid step Fenris was in front of Anders, sweeping up his hand to make the point clear that Anders would be taking the woman’s role. His emerald gold eyes bore into Anders who barely had a moment to catch himself. Anders instinctively straightened up and allowed Fenris to take the role he claimed for himself, mostly because he suddenly felt completely flabbergasted.

Then came the female vocal… _“I – had – the time of my life ~”_ and on the ‘I’ Fenris quickly hooked his right leg behind Anders’ right ankle and pulled back, smoothly catching the tall blond man as he suddenly fell backwards, before swinging him back up rolling him out of his arms till only his right hand still held Anders’ left. He smirked a little in satisfaction as he saw Anders’ face was indeed blushing vivid red. And with that he pulled Anders back towards him with a strong but smooth tug.

So the dance went, Fenris played Anders like a damn fiddle and all Anders could do was keep up, which he was barely able to do as it is. Fenris, although deceptively smaller, was stronger and more body-intelligent than Anders had given him credit for! He lead and held and guided and swooped expertly and by the end when he had Anders literally bent over backwards with a hand smoothing his throat till his head tilted back the wild cheers and howls confirmed what Anders was suspecting.

Fenris won this one.

And he wasn’t lying at all about those championship titles.


	2. Part Two - Cold Weather and Hot Tempers

“Hey Broody and B- …where’s Anders?” Varric asked as the elf walked into his rooms above the Hanged Man to join the gang for their weekly Wicked Grace night. “I thought with you two now living together and you having a car you’d arrive together?”

An understandable assumption. After Aveline and Donnic’s wedding it had come to light that Anders was recently roommate-less and Fenris was soon-to-be homeless as his previous landlord was hiking up the rent and Fen refused to pay that much for the shithole he lived in. There was literally a hole in the roof and what smelled of 100 year old corpse in the foyer, even though the place had a brilliant cellar the owner seemed to not be aware of. Both begrudgingly agreed to give it a chance as Anders desperately needed the rent money and Fenris desperately needed to not be homeless.

So they’ve been living together for exactly a week. Fenris had a car so he agreed to drive them to the supermarket and the Hanged Man, while Anders got around by public transport to work and back.

“I dropped him off,” Fenris casually replied as he removed his coat and beanie, shaking off the snow.

“You…dropped him off?”

“Yes. Kicked him out of the car. Just off the highway at the Lowtown junction. Walking should mean he gets here in about 12minutes.”

“…and why did you drop him off?”

“He insulted my music.”

Collective groans and one ‘never insult a man’s music’ coming from Carver felt like a melody to his ears as he smiled and joined them at the table to be dealt in.

Exactly 12 minutes later had a stomping, cursing, furious tall blond man covered in snow and bundled in two thick coats and a chunky scarf and hood bust in the door with a: “FENRIS! You fucking selfish dick do you have any idea how makerdamn cold it is and you abandoned me at the side of the fucking freeway!?”

Fenris looked at Anders with an expressionless calm further infuriating the man who rained down with threats and insults. After a while Anders had to stop and catch his breath. Fenris kicked out the empty chair next to him. “I didn’t kick you out onto the freeway. Be grateful.”

Their friends felt awkward as they stared. They shared uneasy looks of ‘should we intervene’? but instead opted for pretending everything was peachy and starting a new card game.

Later that night as Varric waved them off and Bela slinked off to her room, Hawke, the twins, Merrill, Fenris, Sebastian, and Anders walked towards the parking lot, all giving various opinions of how very cold it was.

Except for Anders who was scolding his roommate for not being appropriately dressed for the icy Kirkwall winters while removing his own chunky scarf to wrap around the exacerbated looking Fenris. Even as he was wrapping Fenris up and even took off his own hood to also put on the shorter man’s head because his beanie didn’t cover his ears well enough Anders was spinning a colourful combination of reprimanding and insulting Fenris for being an idiot, ignorant of the weather, ‘Andraste’s frosted nips Fenris this isn’t Tevinter you thick-headed…’, an asshole because ‘see what weather you subjected me to!?’ and ‘frostbite is a real possibility for your ears you dipshit and if they fall off I will make a necklace of them to remind you of how foolish this is!’

Fenris meanwhile didn’t seem even a bit bothered by the angry chatter, instead looking like a man who has accepted his fate as he allowed Anders to fuss as they kept walking to the car.

Again, their friends shared looks and raised eyebrows. Not sure if they should be concerned for Fenris or Anders. Or the poor apartment.


	3. Part Three - Pina Coladas and Pickles

“So then he goes off and threatens to call the police!” Anders tells his friends, clear outrage in his voice and body language. “So what, it’s okay for him to picket outside the Planned Parenthood with his backwards, tiny-brained, inbred little church children – but when we show up outside their church on Sunday with our own protest for equal rights for mages, pro-choice, and LGBTQ+ signs he shits his holy pantaloons?” Anders throws his hands up. “What fucking hypocrites!”

“What are you blathering now mage?” Fenris grumbled as he entered the room, a glass of red wine and a Pina Colada in hand. “Save it for your blog. Maybe someone there will give a shit about your dramatics.”

“Dramatics!?” Anders squeals, accepting the cocktail Fenris unceremoniously puts down and shifts in front of the man with a mumbled ‘thanks. Ooh a cherry!’, then continues as if that little exchange didn’t happen: “You’re just butthurt because your students recognised me in the news and teased you about it.”

Fenris cursed colourfully under his voice, taking a deep drink of his wine before narrowing his eyes at Anders from -oddly- the seat right next to the man, even though there was one more seat open next to Sebastian and Isabela. “Which wouldn’t have HAPPENED if you pitch up at my class!”

“YOU FORGOT YOUR GLASSES AT HOME you ungrateful tit! I knew you were swamped with postgrad classes all morning so I used my break AND lunch time to take the bus home and then to campus and then back to the hospital for you! They’re PRESCRIPTION and I know for a fact you can’t see shit without it!”

Fenris opened his mouth to retaliate, to the rapt attention of half of the table and discomfort to the other, when Merrill – bless her sweet blood mage soul – peeped up: “I think I saw a raccoon fighting a giant rat over a bag of trash the other day!”

Hawke jumped on the window to change the subject and started asking questions, which luckily soon turned into the gang telling stories of the largest rodents they’ve ever seen (or in farm boys Hawke, Carver, and Anders’ case – had to kill in a barn).

The conversation turned light and civil with stories and updates and talks about why they think Cullen is secretly the new drag queen on Queens and Princesses night every Thursday at the Rose. Her name was ‘Lioness’ and she wore way too big a wig of blond curly hair with a lot of feathers on her shoulder.

Cards came out, and later food was ordered. There was a burger-and-beer special for students, and interestingly each of them fished out heckin old student cards from their wallets and claimed to still be students to order it. Sebastian was still smoking weed in his student photo, Hawke had no beard yet, and Anders’ neck sported a hickey and his ears gold earrings.

The waitress just sighed and mumbled something about a tip better being worth it under her breath. She returned a few minutes later burdened with burgers and beers.

Everyone eagerly moved phones and cards aside to accept their food.

Then Varric elbowed Isabela in the ribs and shook his head towards Anders and Fenris.

Both had taken off the top bun, while Fenris was picking off the pickles from Anders’ burger and Anders was transferring the cherry tomatoes in Fenris’ side salad to his. Top buns went back on, burgers lifted, then they ate like that silent exchange didn’t just happen.

Isabela leaned closer to Varric and whispered: “I’m upping my bet to 200.”


	4. Part Four - The Close Call

Fresh from the gym down the street Fenris and Carver step into the Hanged Man with that fresh-faced glow of a cold shower after a hard workout. Both eyed the brownies on the ‘daily specials’ sign at the bar.

Gym hard. Brownie hard.

Ordering 2 nutty brownies with hot salted caramel sauce – and beers because they’re men – they waited casually knowing the others are upstairs already but wouldn’t have pulled out the cards before they got there. It was poker night after all, and everyone knew Carver was easy to goad into going all-in with nothing.

They were idly talking about that one sweaty old dude whose balls always dangle out the side of his shorts while he did lunges when Carvers eyes snapped up over Fenris’ shoulder with a “Trouble.”

Fenris turned to see Anders coming out of the bathrooms, only to be cornered by a man and woman in uniform. “What has the idiot mage gotten himself into now?” he grumbled before he recognised said uniform.

Templar uniform. Senior rank.

Anders’ eyes immediately darkened in fear for a moment, and Fenris’ sharp elf ears were able to pick up the conversation over the busy bar.

“Well hello... here’s a familiar face. A pretty one too,” the woman grinned sharply as she backed Anders to the wall and put one arm over his right shoulder. “Haven’t seen you in, what, 7 years? 8?”

“I- I think you have the wrong man, miss, I’m sorry. Now if you’ll excuse me-”

“Oh no, he’s the boy alright,” the man chipped in. “I remember you. You were quite a popular teenager in the circle. With both your fellow magelings and the Templars.”

Anders blanched for a moment and Fenris actually felt his heart beat speed up. He’d never taken Anders’ ramblings that seriously, but he’s also never seen Anders this terrified. Not even when he was handcuffed and tazed.

“Oh yeah!” the woman added. “Always the fiery, rebellious one. Guess that’s why you were such a favourite. The higher-ups refused to share you. What were their names again? Devin, Vince, and Alrik? Very possessive of their pretty feisty thing.”

“L-look, I don’t want any trouble,” Anders responded with a tremor in his voice, “Please just-

Then Fenris felt it, a subtle but sharp tug at his brands. He saw Anders pale and gasp at the same time.

A smite. He was only able to feel a smite because of his brands, and they did it fast and close enough to not be noted by anyone else.

“Begging already?” the man grinned and put a hand on Anders’ chest to back him towards the disability bathroom door. “Now, you don’t have to make this harder. We just want to know what the fuss was about. We all heard how you easy and wanton you were ba-”

“Is there a problem here?” Both Templars whipped their heads back at the low, threatening voice behind them. Fenris stood glaring them down, with Carver behind him making full use of his height and bulk that was still puffed up from the gym.

The man seemed a bit taken aback but the woman turned her body to stand between Anders and Fenris. “We’re in the middle of something here.”

“You just cast a smite on an innocent man.”

“As templars we’re legally allowed to smite and detain any mage if he suspect he may be a danger to himself or others.” She pulled back her shoulders trying to intimidate Fenris, who looked up at her very unimpressed. “And this here mage has a record of public disturbances. Step away civilian.”

“Besides, he is an old friend, the man stepped up next to her. “We just want to have a little bit of fun. We’re all consenting adults here. Now, if you’ll excuse us. This doesn’t concern you.”

Keeping his voice flat Fenris narrowed his eyes. “It absolutely does concern me as that’s my boyfriend you’re trying to back into that room.” And at that Fenris let his brands flash in a brief pulse, knowing the startling affect it has on long-time lyrium-addicted templars.

“Boyfriend?” the man managed to croak.

Fenris didn’t dignify him with a response as he pushed the dazed woman aside to reach for Anders’ hand and pull him close, placing a brief but warm kiss on slightly trembling lips. “Come Amatus, everyone is waiting for us. You know how Aveline Vallen and Garrett Hawke hate waiting.” Fenris let his eyes linger on the man, the threat of there being backup, and that the famous police captain and champion was among made clear.

The man and woman stepped aside. “It seems we mistook your boyfriend for someone else,” the man said, still a little slurred from his high. “Carry on.”

Fenris didn’t wait for his permission but had his arm around Anders’ narrow waist, feeling his skin clammy through the thin shirt. Behind them Carver stopped the recording and lowered his phone with a glare to the Templars before he turned to follow. He went to grab their order while Fenris kept his arm around Anders, silently leading the trembling man up the stairs into the room.

When they entered eyebrows shot up and mouths opened to ask and tease but Carver shut them up with a hard shake of his head over their shoulders. Hawke looked down at the text he had just received from his brother and played the video on mute. His lips narrowed in anger but understanding. He secretly slid the phone to Aveline next to him and cheerfully asked Varric if the rumours of a new romance serial were true.

Through the night Anders remained silent, sitting as close to Fenris as their chairs allowed. He refused drink or food, and it was clear he didn’t want to leave either. He wanted to be here in his circle of friends, next to Fenris who kept his arm around the back of Anders’ chair unless he was playing a card.

Carver looked at his friend astounded. He would never have expected Fenris to be this protective yet gentle with anyone – least of all Anders who he could barely stand as a roommate. Everyone knew his aversion to touch, and his approval of the templar order as an institution to prevent dangerous magic use. Yet, here he was, tolerating a silent, withdrawn, and clearly upset mage pressed against him.

Then again, in the years he’s known Anders, which were 3 more than he’d known Fenris, he’d never seen the confident, proud, passionate healer rattled.

When the night came to an end and Anders sought out Fenris’ hand while they descended the stairs and through the parking lot. Well, only Carver saw. And bros don’t make fun of bros for holding a man’s hand when he needs it.

And Anders needed it. And Fenris was a true bro.


	5. Part Five - Confusion and Comfort

The drive home had been tense. Anders was quiet in an oddly loud way – like his silence itself was disruptive. It itched Fenris’ skin and had him supress a growl of frustration. The mage was a royal asshat and pain but this Anders?

No. The wrongness of it gnawed.

At home Anders picked up Pounce who trotted up tail high to greet them and held him close. Feeling at a loss and discomforted by this change in their established dynamic and vibe in the apartment Fenris went to get ready for bed.

30 minutes later had Fen on his back staring at the ceiling as if it had deeply offended him by insulting his mother. The ceiling started back unimpressed.

The events of the night played over and over in his head. His mind wanted to push it aside as the touchy-feely mage being easily startled by a trigger from his supposed dark past – but his heart argued that what he saw – the fear and deep pain in those infuriatingly pretty eyes – that was real.

And if that was real…what else was? The rants? The protests? The scars he nervously laughs off as falling out a tree or bar fights gone bad?

The internal debate kept looping like a broken record player when it was disrupted by a soft knock at the door. He had been so lost in thought he almost answered with a ‘whose there?’, but caught himself last minute instead with ‘yes?’

The door opened a little revealing a dishevelled tall blonde disaster mage in his pjs and hair down. “Fen…could I perhaps? I … its just… being alone in a room right now… could I maybe – if its okay- just for tonight..”

Fenris was about to throw something heavy and blunt at the stuttering fool and tell him to go hug his cat when he spotted Anders’ mother’s pillow wrapped tightly to his chest.

This is real.

He gave a suffering sigh but scooted a bit to the left. The mage took the silent invitation and hurried to slip in under the covers. It was a 3-quarter bed, bigger than a single, but not quite a double, so it was already close, but the mage still managed to curl up close facing Fenris.

Then he did that thing. The thing Fenris hated the most about him. The thing that was the source of their fights and tensions.

The mage started talking.

Hushed, unsteady, and rushed. He should’ve known the silence only meant the man was charging up his verbal battery.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that tonight, but I…I don’t think you know what it meant to me. Its not the first time, but if you weren’t there… I don’t know what I would’ve done. I can’t go back there, Fen, I can’t go back to that dark room again…”

A heavy knot bloomed in Fenris’ chest. He knew the dark room was both physical and emotional in Anders’ case. It had always seemed as if there were dark shadows just on the borders of his brightness and easy smiles and smirks.

He lifted his arm to get more comfortable, but the mage saw it as a further invitation of some sort and moved even closer. It seemed touch did a lot to calm him down. As Anders moved to settle his head on Fenris’ shoulder with his legs pressed to the elf’s the anxiety and tension in him seemed to calm a bit. But with the adrenaline fading came tears.

Fenris flinched when he felt something wet and turned to see watery eyes looking down. His bottom lip quivered and be bit it. Probably partly to keep from crying and to keep from talking.

The knot in Fenris’ stomach pulled up into his throat and started to hurt. It _hurt_ to see this, to be here. He wasn’t used to his, he had never had to comfort or face another’s naked vulnerability like this before.

His other hand came up to awkwardly pat Anders’ shoulder and the man whimpered into his chest. Had he never realised how touch-starved Anders was? How deeply he seemed to desire and react to even Fenris’ stumbling stiff affection.

Then he heard a soft chocked sob and instinct took over.

He gently lifted Anders’ face with a hand carefully touching his chin and leaned in the two inches separating them to place a soft but firm kiss on those lips for the second time tonight.

But this time there was no façade to maintain, no shocked audience, no need to distract and extract the man. No, this was Fenris acting without thinking to comfort the man whose distress… _hurt_ him in a way he didn’t want to think too deeply about.

After five long Mississippi’s he pulled back to see big honey-brown eyes flutter open to stare, still wet but no longer watering.

“Sleep, mage,” Fenris grumbled, pulling Anders’ head back into his shoulder with a protective arm around his shoulder. “I will be here.”

He could feel Anders’ heart pounding against his side, but the man was calm and still. Just as Fen reached to turn off the bedside lamp a little bell and sudden thump on the bed and there went his good mood.

“Anders. Tell your beast to leave. You may say but the invitation doesn’t extend to shedding, fat cats.”

All he got was a ‘Pounce is his own man’ mumbled into his shoulder as Anders was now full-on snuggling him.

As much as he would’ve loved to kick them both out… he would actually not have loved it. The idea felt wrong. So he gave another suffering sigh and accepted his fate as the purring orange monstrosity made his wonky way up to the pillows and started kneading away next to his head with a rattling purr he just knew came with drool.

And it was…nice.

_Fuck._


	6. Part Five + 1: Don't tell them

“So, Anders, will you be needing a ‘plus one’ or…?” Merrill carefully asked. The gang was sitting around the table in Hawke’s place to help Merrill and Carver plan their wedding as neither of them had an ounce of organisational planning skill between them. All eyes turned to the tall blonde sitting straight with his shoulders relaxed next to his broody roommate. Ever since ‘the incident’ there had been a different vibe between them, even though they didn’t argue any less. Anders dressed nicer and would even braid his hair as he did tonight. Even Fenris started wearing cologne and shirts that showed off his strong arms and broad shoulders.

“Him? A plus one?” Fenris scoffed.

Anders turned to scowl at him. “And what is so hard to believe of me finding a plus one?”

“Oh please, you couldn’t even get a date if you paid them because they’ll do a background check and find out about your dodgy cat crocheting side-business and turn you down because what weirdo does that.”

“My Esty page is not dodgy! And like you could get a date Serah ‘my ideal date is someone who is quiet and not bothering me and not in my house while I write shitty film reviews and drink wine by myself as I give The Lorax 1 out of 5 stars!”

“You still on about that!?” Fenris groaned

Anders threw the three different paper samples for invites on the table. “Not that I would expect you to understand anything deeper than that the colourful animation disturbed you – but it’s an adorable film with an incredibly powerful and important message!”

“The subject matter went over the heads of the children and the greedy hypocrites who produced it made a mockery of the very issues it supposedly addresses by selling merch to the brain-washed children singing ‘how ba-a-a-a-d can I be!’ as they leave the theatre! Not that I would expect _you_ to understand something that isn’t cats or magic you dim-witted buffoon.”

“ME dim-witted!? This from a man who thought Madonna sang ‘living in a cheerio world’ until he was 26? Now get your head out of our ass for one second to take a breath and ask me to be your fucking plus one already!”

“Fine! You’re my plus one whether you like it or not!”

“FINE! You better wear that dark green button down, you dick.”

“Only if you wear those khaki chinos that make your ass look good.”

“Deal.”

As they both went back to their tasks of comparing invite samples the rest of the table stared.

Merrill leaned over to caver to whisper: “Ma vhenan… I’m confused.”

Carver was the only one not openly staring at the seemingly oblivious pair, his own eyes down on the guest list before him. “Let them be, dear. They’ve been dating for months. They just don’t know it yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around folks! :D For an anon ask on [my Tumblr](https://dovabunny.tumblr.com/) ! I'm always open to prompts


End file.
